Various means have been used in the past to control access to secured areas. The problem with the use of some prior art devices such as mechanical locks, electro-mechanical or electronic locking systems, and magnetic lock devices has been that lock opening means have been developed to defeat each of these prior art locking systems. The method for defeating these prior art locking devices has included picking, drilling, inducing currents, and the creation of random black box code generation systems. Locks employing electro-mechanical or electronic systems have limited use in areas containing hazardous materials because of the possibility of inadvertently causing a fire or an explosion because of a spark as the result of the make or break of a switch or the occurrence of a short circuit.